


Trust

by kunoichineko



Series: Leokey stories [1]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Multi, OOCness, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichineko/pseuds/kunoichineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young, peace loving turtle wants nothing more than peace between the two types; fysikós and vampires. When a fysikó turtle reacts coldly to him, he becomes determined to prove he isn't as bad a vampire as the fysikó thinks.<br/>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, what's wrong with me?! I'm sorry but I just have to post this! I will try to update my other fics, I promise. Anyway, this fic just popped into my mind one day and I was like 'Sure, why not?' So yeah. If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask away!

"Mamá?" 

"Yes, Michelangelo?" 

"Why don't we live with the fysikós?" 

"We are very different from them, yiós." 

"Why are we different, mamá?" 

"As you know, we lived in two different worlds. The fysikós lived on Earth and us, the vampires, lived on Skoteiní Gi. For thousands of years, we lived oblivious of each other until a horrible collision of the two planets molded them together, killing thousands. Now, we must try to get along with them as best we can." 

"But, why do vampires eat fysikós if we want to get along?" 

"My sweet, sweet yiós, we do not eat them, we merely drink their blood." 

"But, blood keeps us living... We don't want to kill them." 

"Their blood contains similar attributes to our water, except richer, smoother, tastier. It is more filling as well." 

"Some vampires kill them though, mamá." 

"Those vampires care little for them. They only care for blood and would do anything to get it." 

"They're scary." 

"Naí, paidí, they are. The fysikós have been nothing but generous to us, I fear they will cut off all connections to us to protect themselves from us." 

"I hope not, I won't hurt them. The fysikós are so nice to us, I don't want to hurt them. They made pizza and cake and video games! I love them for it!" 

"I wish for you to keep your innocence, Michelangelo. Many would want it. But I'm afraid it might crumble in this dark world you have been born into. I wish you could have been born into the light, on Earth, as a fysikó." 

"But, mamá, if I was born there, I wouldn't be bampás and your yiós or Raphael's mikrós aderfós. I'm happy here! I love it here!" 

\---- 

The young anthropomorphic turtle vampire sat under a large sakura tree. His sky blue eyes watching the petals glide from their mother branch to the soft grass below. He was clothed in an orange and yellow tye dye shirt, a black commander jacket on top and dark jeans with light brown Naruto style boots. Around his neck was an orange bandana, tied slightly to the side. By his side lay an open, black parasol with transperent white star patterns on it. 

His sun sensitive skin seemed to glimmer in the light that passed the heavily densed tree leaves and flowers. He had snuck out, right under his father's nose, or should I say snout?, and crossed the border between Skoteiní Gi and Earth. He enjoyed the lesser amount of clouds on Earth, allowing him to enjoy more light and sunshine than at home. 

He reached out his hand and caught a sakura blossom just before it landed onto the ground. He brought it close to his face and gently blew it away. The blosoms continued to fall. 

Then, he sensed another being, aproaching. He could feel it was a fysikó. It was approaching him at a leisure speed. 

He looked in front of him and saw he was also a turtle. He looked at him with an emotionless face. His ocean blue eyes examining his form. He wore a beige reever coat with light jeans and peach boot and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, tucked neatly into his coat. 

"Hello," Michelangelo greeted, with a small wave and a smile, keeping his fangs hidden. He didn't want to scare this fysikó away with them, just like he accidentally did with many. The fysikó turtle remained still for a few seconds before nodding his head in acknowledgment of the vampire. 

Michelangelo's eyes drifted to the white leather messenger bag under his arm. The turtle sat down, his backside also against the tree but a good few feet away from him. He opened his bag and brought out a book. Michelangelo watched him open it to a page with a plain, blue bookmark on it and he began reading. 

The only sound he could here was the gentle 'whoooo' sound of the wind, not calming him at all. 

"M-my name is Michelangelo Chelóna," he spoke, feeling a bit nervous. Does he know he's a vampire? Will he leave, fearing Mikey will drink him up like a juice box? 

The blue scarfed fysikó glanced up at him for a few seconds before his eyes continued reading. 

"But, I prefer being called Mikey," he continued. The other turtle still remained silent. "Because, Michelangelo is a name that's waaay to long so I thought Mikey would be better..." 

'Not even a single word,' Mikey thought with a sigh. 'I guess he isn-' 

"Leonardo," the turtle finally spoke. 

Mikey's whole face seemed to light up. He said something! He finally said something! 

"Oh, Leonardo! It's nice to meet you," Mikey said, smiling almost painfully. The turtle, Leonardo, turned the page of his book before turning his threatening gaze to Mikey, making his smile drop. 

"Look," he said in a low voice, "I know you're a vampire and I want nothing to do with your kind. So just leave. Me. Alone." And with that, he turned back to his book. 

The hope in Mikey's eyes completely dimenished. 'Oh well, I guess that's another one. But, I guess I can't really blame him. More and more deaths are happening because of vampires who don't know the word enough. Is there any point?' 

'Yes! You need to prove you're not like them at all!' another part of his mind argued. 

'But why? Can't I just walk away? I don't want to make him any angrier. His scary!' 

'Scary? Scary?! A vampire scared of a fysikó? Ha! Vampires drink them for breakfast but you're scared of him? Wow.' 

'Fine, if it will get you to shut up then fine!' 

Mikey was about to speak again but something shiny caught his attention. It was coming from around his wrist. Mikey's eyes curiously went to look at the bracelet that hung around his wrist. Mikey gasped when he got to see it clearly. 

'Lepída tou Aímatos,' Mikey stared at the bracelet in horror. Just one touch of that thing... 

Just one tiny touch...

And poof! 

Gone. 

No more Michelangelo. 

"So, L-L-Leonardo," Mikey pressed on. Yes he was scared and yes, he knew this was bad but he wanted to be friends with someone who wasn't a vampire. Someone who actually likes being out when the sun is about. "Whatcha do for a living?" 

Nothing. Not even a glance, but Mikey persivered. "Me? Well, I'm not working. I'm still 17 so I'm still in High School right now. Which, BTW, totally sucks. The teachers are really strict, almost every student there is all broody and dull. I only have a couple of friends who actually know the term, 'lighten up.'" 

"What part of leave me alone do you not understand," Leonardo hissed, his glare still on his green covered book. Mikey flinched. Now he done it. His gotten angrier. 

Mikey sighed. "Sorry..." he mumbled, looking down at his feet. The uncomfortably long silence dragged on until- 

"LADY, HEAR ME TONIGHT, 'COS MY FEELING IN JUST SO RIGHT!" 

Mikey jumped at his loud ringtone. He forgot to put his phone on silent again. He quickly dug it out of his pocket and read the caller ID before answering. 

"Edó Michelangelo, anaférei tin epicheírisí sas," he said casually. (Michelangelo here, state your business)

"Pou eísai?! Patéras psáchnei pantoú gia sas," his brother asked angriely. (Where are you?! Father is looking everywhere for you) 

Mikey sighed. He knew this freedom wouldn't last forever. "Sovará? Ímoun éxo móno, ópos, mia óra." Mikey sighed again, alittle over dramitically this time, "Tha eímai sýntoma spíti." (Seriously? I was out for only, like, an hour. *sigh* I'll be home soon.) With that, Mikey hung up and shoved his cell back into his pocket. 

He gave Leonardo one last glance before standing up, picking up his parasol, holding it up to protect his delicate skin and walking away. 

'I am not giving up on you, Leonardo,' he thought, determined, 'I will show you that I am really not a bad turtle.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, important note here: the language Mikey was speaking was Greek. Most vampires speak it because it is very close to their original language. Of course, like Earth they have more than just one language. Okay, so time to say the diclaimer so I don't have to later.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, only the plot line. (YAY!)

"Eímai spíti!" (I'm home!)

He closed his parasol and walked into a moderately sized, dark coloured livingroom. Today was one of the rare sunny days on the ever cloudly Skoteiní Gi side of the combined planet so of course the curtains were covering the windows. 

Laying on the couch was his brother who was occupied with his tablet with a red tablet cover at the back. 

"Raph," Mikey said, crossing his arms. His brother looked up from the tablet screen. 

"Sto patéra tou his room," he simply said before turning his attention back to the tablet(Father's in his room). Mikey sighed. This was his free time and no one disturbed him then. Even in emergencies, everyone always managed to get things fixed themselves. 

"Efcharistó," Mikey thanked with a hint of annoyance. (Thanks) He walked, more like stomped, back into the hall way and climbed up the flight of stairs. He knocked on his father's bedroom door. 

"Pérase mésa,"(Come in) came the reply. Mikey pushed the door open and walked into the elegantly decorated room. His father sat on the bed. He was a turtle with a dark skin tune and emerald eyes just like his brother. He was wearing a black shirt with jeans and had a laptop atop his lap. 

"Naí, patéra," Mikey asked then asked dramatically, "What was so important my precious free time must be taken away?" 

His father chuckled alittle before speaking, "Aplá íthela na sas enimeróso that I'll be going to a business meeting." (Just wanted to inform you that I'll be going to a business meeting)

"You could have just told me on my cell," Mikey said, patting the pocket which held said item. 

His father shrugged, "I forgot." 

"Póso kairó tha fýgei," Mikey asked. His father pressed the power button on his laptop before placing onto his bed. He stood up, towering over Mikey. (How long will you be gone?)

"Not too long," he answered, walking to the large, beige wardrobe that took over almost the whole right wall. He opened it and pulled a suitcase from the high shelf. "Maybe a week and a few days. Do you think you could keep your aderfós in check?" 

Mikey smirked, putting his hands on his hips. "Of course! I am Michelangelo the great!" 

His father smiled before rubbing his head, "Sometimes, you remind me so much of your mitéra." 

Mikey's smirk turned into a sad smile. He looked over his father's shoulder and saw the picture of himself and his mother. 

She was a peace loving vampire. Michelangelo had gotten her skin tone and sky blue eyes but he'd gotten his freckles from his grandfather. 

She died when Mikey was 9 years old and Raph was 11. They were always a happy family, Raph and Mikey never saw or heard their parents argue but Raph would always gag whenever he saw them kiss but Mikey would smile. Sometimes, he would kiss his eldest brother's cheek when he saw his parents kiss, only to have his forehead flicked by his brother. He'd always just laugh it off, rubbing his sore head. Both of his parents had jobs so they could afford the best education for their kids and a comfortable house for them to grow up in. One day, in the middle of autumn, their mother had to go on a business trip on the Earth side of the world for a couple days. She promised her two sons she'd bring them something special when she came back. 

Unfortunatly, there was a huge flood which destroyed many buildings and walls. She was asleep in her hotel room when the flood managed to break down the lower level floors, making the whole building fall to the ground. When an emergency crew found her remains, her skull was cracked open, killing her instantly. 

The whole family was devistated from the news. Raph became angrier and more distant from his family, Mikey cried and was depressed for a long while and their father had basically locked himself inside his bedroom. The funeral was spent, tears were shed and words were shared. 

But, they managed to put themselves together. For her. 

Mikey looked back into his father's emarald eyes with a wide smile. "Except, I'm not a lady." 

"Profanós (obviously)," his father said, rolling his eyes at the statement. He walked to the wadrobe and said before opening it, "I noticed that a looong time ago." 

Mikey chuckled. He loved the fact that he could talk to his father like a best friend. He shared everything with him. Well, almost everything. If you know what I mean, wink wink. (And I don't mean him 'doing' anything not age appropraite. That goes to any pervert who thought Mikey's innocence has shattered already) 

"I'll just be going to my room, now," Mikey announced. His father nodded, still looking through his clothes. Mikey walked out of the room, down the hall and into his orange and black themed room. It wasn't large, it was actually alittle small but he prefered it to a big room. Everything just felt more homey when everything was closer together. 

He dropped his parasol onto the carpet floor. He jumped and fell flat onto his plastron on the soft bed. He moaned softly, curling up on the comfy bed. He shifted alittle until he got into a comfortable position. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

'November 23 7015' he read. Luckily, everyone had finished their final exam. Meaning, winter holidays were approaching, fast. As much as he wished to stay home since there was nothing left for the school to teach this year, his father insited that he goes. 

He mumbled the lyrics of a song as he unlocked his phone and looked through it for something to do. He, while still looking at his cell, reached for his green headphones on the endtable next to his bed. He plugged it in to his phone and placed them on his head. He scrolled through his music and picked a random song. 

"If you gave me a chance I would take it. It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it," he sang along, lightly tapping his fingers on the phone's screen. The moment he sang those words, his mind went back to Leonardo. Gosh, did he look mad. Like, maybe mad enough to compete with Raph when his mad. Never in his life had he ever had someone react to him like that. Fear was the only reaction he ever got. Well... Except for this one time when he was alittle kid...

\----  
12 years ago... 

A five year old Michelangelo sat alone on a swing set near an Earth village on a cloudy day. His mother had gone to buy some food and wanted him to come but he said he'll take care of himself. 

"Are you sure," his mother asked, with a hint of worry. 

"Of cawse," he said with a wide grin, "Don't wowy, mamá. I'll be fine!" 

His mother smiled gently before placing a soft kiss on his forhead. "Kalós, my brave little boy. I'll be back soon." And she left into the village with her floral parasol held up high. 

He looked down at his feet and began swinging the left. Then the right. Then began swinging slightly. He giggled lightly, holding the chains tight. 

"Hello!" 

He looked up and saw a human fysikó girl with tanned skin, brown fizzy hair and dark eyes. She was probably no older than himself and she had a giant smile on her face. 

"Hello," Mikey waved and grinned, showing his vampire fangs. The girls smile become a look of awe, her mouth making an 'o'. 

She pointed at his teeth. 

"Your teeth wook shawrp," she gasped. She ran up to him and climbed onto his swing, with alittle difficulty, and sat on his lap. She used her small hands to open his mouth. 

"Ahh ah ahh ahhhh," he tried to speak but couldn't say a word because she was still holding his mouth open. 

"Ohhhh," she stared at his teeth in awe. She slowly reached into his mouth and poked the tip of his tooth with her finger. "They are shawrp." 

She let go of his mouth and his mouth shut closed. 

"Owww," he mumbled, rubbing his teeth. She smiled and pointed at him, her nose and his snout almost touching. 

"Yow a vampire," she said, in amazement. "My name is Wendy!" 

"Yow a fysikó," Mikey said, grinning. She nodded fiercely. "Nice to meet you!" 

"Hello Wendy," Mikey exclaimed loudly. "My name is Miche-" 

"Wendy!" 

Both children jumped in surprise and looked at the woman fysikó with tanned skin just like Wendy's with braided hair and a long, yellow sundress. 

"There you are," she walked up to the two but froze the moment she saw Mikey's opened mouth. "Fa-fa-fangs? V-vampire?!" 

"Mommy," Wendy exclaimed happily. She tried to get down from the swing but almost fell off and onto her back. She gasped and quickly grabbed the chains of the swing, stopping her from falling. "I made a fwiend!" 

"Wendy, get away from him," her mother yelled, grabbing her daughter and pulled her off. Her foot caught the edge of Mikey's plastron under his shirt, pulling him off the swing and onto the ground, scraping his elbow. 

He sat up and looked at his elbow, which began bleeding a red-purple colour. He sniffled, his eyes rimed with tears. 

"Owww," he whimpered before the tears began falling down, him crying loudly. 

"Mommy, his cry-" 

"No! His dangerous! We're going, now!" 

The woman sped walked away, holding little Wendy to her chest. Wendy looked over her shoulder to look at the crying turtle vampire. Mikey opened his eyes, looking at her sadly. 

"Sooowyyyy," she said sympathatically. Mikey sniffled before waving goodbye to her. He cried and cried until finally his mother came back. 

"Michelangelo," she exclaimed, gathering him up into her arms, the carrier bag holding her grocceries on her elbow. 

"Mamá," Mikey sobbed, cuddling into his mother's chest. She examined his wound. 

"My poor paidí," she said in a soothing voice. "We are going home right now. Mamá will make it better." Mikey could only nod as his mother carried him home in the saftey of her arms. 

\----

No fear there. She was amazed by him. He smiled slightly, remembering how big her eyes went when she looked at his teeth. It really felt like they would become friends... 

He sighed, 'Nothing I can do about it now.' No, but he still had a chance at changing Leo's mind. 

'But, he has a Lepída tou Aímatos. If I make him angry enough, he might use it!' Mikey shook his head, trying his best to shake the fear out of him. 'Nope! I will get him to see me for me, not my type!' 

There were a couple of raps to his door, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Eiságo!" (Enter!)

The door opened and his older brother walked in. He had taken off the black tank top he had on and was now left in his black sweat pants and red sneakers. He also had a dog tag necklace and a red scarf around his neck, the ends of scarf looking tattered and torn. 

"Yo," he said. 

"Yo," Mikey replied. "Didn't think you noticed me before. Good to know my brother remembers I'm a turtle, too." 

Raph just rolled his eyes before sitting on his brother's bed. "Ti synévi me 'polýtimo' ton eléfthero chróno sas?" (What happened to your 'precious' free time?) 

"Dude, aftí exakoloutheí na eínai eléfthero chróno mou," Mikey said, moving the head phones to around his neck so he could still listen to the music while talking to his brother. (Dude, this still is my free time) "Just decided to relax in my room." 

Raph raised a curious eyebrow at his brother, eyeing him suspicuosly. Mikey couldn't help the small sweatdrop that formed on his forehead. He didn't do anything wrong! Well... Maybe... But what did he say to give it away? 

"Alright, what did you do," Raph asked, leaning his back against Mikey's pillows and headboard and crossing his arms. 

"What? I didn't do o-ti-dí-po-te (an-y-thi-ng)," he said, making a wave motion with each syllibole of the word. 

"Yeah right," Raph grunted. "Orkízomai, eíste efkolótero na diavásei apó to spíti enós vivlíou próto nkréinter tou." (I swear, you're easier to read than a first grader's homework book) 

"Says you," Mikey said. "I am totally unpredictable, bro." 

"Prove it," Raph said, closing his eyes. 

"Oh yeah, I will," Mikey whispered, cackling. 

"That doesn't suit you, at all," Raph said flatly. Mikey rolled his eyes, but his evil smirk remained. 

"Be warned, Raphael Chelóna," Mikey said in his best menacing voice, "I will show you how unpredicatable I can become..." 

"Otidípote,(whatever)" Raph mumbled, "If you need me, which obviously you won't, I will be making myself some dinner." He stood and walked out the room, leaving Mikey alone in his room again. Mikey sighed before easing onto his pillows. 

"One day, Leonardo. One day, I will make you my friend..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anymore questions? Feel free to ask! And remember, comments are always welcome! So are kudos and bookmarks... ;)  
> links to pics(remove the space in the middle):  
> Mikey's room-  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/ 736x/5f/53/ac/5f53aca9e04cc723d1185f37d9424fe2.jpg  
> Livingroom-  
> http://www.distrohome.com/wp-content/uploads/ 2011/01/Elegant-Living-room-with-Dark-color-590x331.jpg  
> Adam, Raph and Mikey's Father's room-  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/ 736x/50/99/9e/50999e822939e5ba79984d7e094c6184.jpg  
> The Chelóna's house:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/ 236x/86/36/bb/8636bb4a4ade59b6c683df13e6a787df.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey and Raph watched their father's car as it drove off into the distance. Raph turned to Mikey with a smirk on his face and a hand on his hip. 

"Well, we got the whole house for a week... Whattya wanna do?" 

Mikey thought about it for a second. Something fun, but not downright crazy. Something amusing, but not something irresponible... 

"Go to the mall," Mikey suggested with a shrug. There was tons to do there, 

"Nope," Raph said, his smirk widening, "Tha páme se éna párti!" (We're going to a party!) 

"What?!" 

"Look, it's nothing big. Casey's throwing it," Raph wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "So? You intrested?" 

"Nu-uh," Mikey said, shaking his head. "Casey's parties always get alittle ektos elenchou... Plus, parties are so boring, theres barely anything to do!" 

"Trust me little brother," Raph said, wagging his finger in the air, "Aftó to kómma sígoura tha eínai diaforetikí."(This one will definatly be different) 

'That's what you always say,' Mikey thought, rolling his eyes. He really didn't feel like partying. He wanted to just keep things chilled this weekend and just relax. Casey's parties are never a good place to just relax. But, it looks like Raph wouldn't leave him alone until he says yes... 

"Entáxei, entáxei tha páo, allá an ta prágmata paírnoun pára polý thoryvódes, eímai éxo," Mikey said, finally giving in. (Okay, okay I'll go, but if things get too rowdy, I'm out) 

Raph patted Mikey's shoulder and said with a laugh, "Kalós! C'mon, let's get you dressed!" 

Mikey sat on his bed as he watched his brother look through his silver dresser for clothes he should wear. 

"Nope... Nope... Nu-uh... Woah!" Raph pulled out a pink tshirt that looked like it belonged to a five year old. "When was the last time you wore this?" 

"That is not mine," Mikey said, with a pout and crossed his arms. "It's Mei's. Remember when she came the other day?" 

Raph just snickered, "Yeah, don't know why you didn't give it back..." 

Mikey layed back against his pillows, breathing out with his mouth, "I will, when theia and theios come over again." 

Raph continued to look through his clothes in silence as Mikey continued to watch him. 

"Perfect," Raph mumbled, taking out a pair of leather pants and placed them on the bed before going back to searching. 

Mikey bent over and took the black pants, eyeing them. "I forgot I had these." 

"And this," Raph said handing him a long sleeve orange and black plaid shirt. 

"Yep," Mikey confirmed, putting the shirt down. Raph placed a leather sleeveless jacket atop the shirt. He looked at the two in thought before nodding. He grabbed a pair of black boots and dropped them next to the clothes he choose.

"Yeah, I think that'll be good enough for the party," Raph nodded, examing the outfit.

Mikey looked the clothes over. "I have to admit, not bad." Raph smirked, obviously proud of himself. 

"Get dressed, to kómma tha archísei sýntoma," (the party will start soon) Raph said before leaving the room. Mikey sighed. It's not like he was excited. He didn't even wanna go. But Raph'll pull him there if he has to. 

Which he totally doesn't. 

"Don't argue with him, Mikey," Mikey mumbled, stripping off his current clothes. "'Brother knows best,' I guess..." 

After getting dressed, and tying his orange bandana around his neck, he made his way down the stairs and found his brother, who was probably texting someone on his phone. The moment Mikey's foot touched the last step, Raph looked up at him. 

"Alright, let's go," Raph said, smiling. 

"Fine," Mikey groaned. 

"C'mon, Mikey," His brother wrapped an arm around his shoulders and genlty punched his bicep, "There'll be music, snacks, giiirls..." 

"Bro, I already told you, I don't wanna date anyone right now," Mikey said. 

"Naí kalá," Raph said. He pulled Mikey along with him as they got out the house and onto Raph's flame decorated motorcycle. Raph opened the back seat compartment and brought out two white helmets. He handed one to Mikey. "Just gonna go lock up the doors. Don't touch anything." 

"Dude, I learnt my lesson the last time," Mikey reminded, strapping the helmet on. Raph made an 'I'm watching you' gesture with his hands before jogging to the house. Mikey plopped down onto the bike, careful not to mistakenly tip it over. Raph came back, sat in front of Mikey and started up the engine, driving off the property and onto the road. 

"Here we are," Raph announced after the 45 minute ride. 

"Finally," Mikey groaned in happiness. He unstrapped the helmet from his head and stood up. Raph followed his lead, after turing the engine off. Mikey handed him his helmet and Raph put them back into their rightful places. 

"As páme na gnorísoume merikoús anthrópous," Raph stated before making his way to their vampire human friend's door. (Let's go meet some people) 

Mikey looked around the house. Just like always, not really decorated except for the tons of trees. There were a couple of cars parked on the road beside the house, meaning they weren't the first ones to arrive. 

Raph knocked roughly on the door, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear. The door swang open and their friend came into view. 

"Raphael, Michelangelo," Casey said with a big, fang flashing grin, "You made it!" 

"Course," Raph said then pointed to Mikey with his thumb, "Akómi kai an nkriniáris edó den théloun na..." (Even if grumpy over here didn't want to...)

"You knew I just wanted a quiet and peaceful and relaxing weekend," Mikey complained, "But I had to go to this party instead!" 

"Geez, relax Mikey," Casey said, putting his hands into his pockets. "Aplós prospathó échei ti diaskédasi kai ti stigmí pou ta prágmata gínontai pára polý gia sas, tóte boreíte na fýgei, entáxei?" (Just try having fun and the moment things get too much for you then you can leave, okay?)

"Entáxei," Mikey sighed. Casey smirked and so did Raph. 

20 minutes in, and Mikey already felt like he wanted out. Sure, everyone was dancing pretty freely in the livingroom but they all seemed alitte... Unbalanced. Maybe someone spiked the punch? Mikey wasn't gonna stay any longer to truly find out. He did notice a group of girls looking at him with blushes on their face but he was not intrested in any of them. 

"That's it, I'm out," Mikey whispered, standing up from the chair he was sitting on. He slipped past all the other partiers and walked out the front door, closing it behind him. He then continued to walk and hailed a taxi. 

"Poú na, paidí," (where to, kid?) the driver said gruffly. He was a heavily built dog anthro, probably a bulldog. 

"Óso pio kontá sta sýnora tis Earth kai Skoteiní Gi ópos boreíte na párete," (As close to the boarder of Earth and Skoteiní Gi as you can get) Mikey said, "And step on it!" 

The driver chuckled darkly before driving as fast as the law allowed to a spot almost a kilometre away from the border. 

"We're here," the driver said. Mikey dug his hand into his pocket and paid the man. He got out the taxi and began running to the border. It was a a huge naturally made mountain that appeared when the two planets collided. Scientists say that if they move even a metre closer to each other, both planets would explode. Luckily, they're stuck like this. 

Mikey hiked up the mountain and basically slid back down. He then began walking to the closest town. He better make sure no one notices his teeth, then he'll be in huge trouble. Vampires aren't allowed to cross the border without a safe pass and his was at home. 

As he entered the town, the streets were deserted. Not a soul in sight. 

"Good," Mikey muttered and continued his walk down the sidewalk. An occasional car would drive past but besides that, he didn't see anyone else. He stopped infront of a window. 

He read the bold red letters painted on the window, "Murakami's." He smiled, looking at the 'open' sign. 

He pushed the door open and the small bell attached to it rang softly. 

"Hey there Murakami-san," Mikey greeted. He didn't know much about the Earth language, Japanese, but he knew the very basic stuff. 

"Michelangelo, welcome," the blind human, fysikó shop owner greeted. Mikey's smile widened. Mr Murakami was considered a friend but it's not like they can hang out together. He didn't want to sound mean, but he wanted to hang out with people around his own age. Plus, Mr Murakami had a noodle shop to take care of, he didn't have time to hang out. 

Mikey took a seat on one of the bar chairs that surrounded the counter. "One order of pizza gyoza, please!" 

"Very well," and he got to work. Mikey watched him in awe as he cut, diced, cooked and prepared all the ingriedents. 

"Are you sure you aren't a secret ninja chef, Murakami-san" Mikey asked, as he began to finish up the dish. Mr Murikami smiled. 

"I am quite sure," Mr Murakami chuckled. He placed the board of eight pizza gyoza infront of him. 

"Arigato," Mikey thanked before splitting the jointed chosticks in two. He picked one up and ate it in a way that looked like he inhaled it. He moaned as all the flavours hit his taste buds. Cheese, pepperoni, all those spices, onions, garlic... "These are delicous!" 

"Arigato, Michelangelo," Mr Murakami thanked. "But it is rather late. Why are you up at this hour?" 

"Well," Mikey said, then swallowed the pizza gyoza in his mouth. "My brother took me to this party but things got alittle crazy so I decided to come to the best noodle shop in the wo-" 

The sound of the shop bell interrupted Mikey. 

"Konbanwa, Murikami-san." 

Mikey tensed when he heard the new comer speak. He slowly turned around and found Leonardo. He had a gentle smile on his face instead of the scowl he had when they first met. 

"Ah, Leonardo, konbanwa," Murakami greeted. 

"I'm surprised you're open at this hour," Leonardo said, taking a seat next to Mikey. 

'He must not have noticed who I am yet,' Mikey thought, then smiled slightly. 'This is my chance!' 

"Hai, I was about to but this young gentleman came in just before I did," Murakami said, gesturing towards Mikey. Leonardo looked at him and Mikey saw a glimpse of a scowl on his face but it disappeared in a second. 

"We meet again," Mikey said, noticing the tiny hint of fear in his voice. Leonardo was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt, hiding his wrist. 

"So it seems," Leonardo replied before turning to Mr Murakami. "The usual, onigai." 

Mr Murikami nodded and got to work again. Mikey knew Leonardo was doing his best to ignore him, but he wasn't having any of that. 

"Ever had pizza gyoza," Mikey asked, "It's delicous!" Mikey ate one to emphize his point. 

No reply. 

Of course. 

All he did was stuff his hand into his pocket and brought out his cell. The action pushed his sleeve further up his arm, revealing that he did have a Lepída tou Aímatos. The small, diamond shaped piece of killing silver looked as deadly as an atomic bomb. Maybe if he wasn't a vampire, he'd want one as an accesory. 

'ασφάλεια,' read the crimson letters on the diamond. They were tiny, though. You'd have to either be really close or a vamipre with exellent vision to see it. 

And Mikey was the latter. 

'He did it on purpose,' Mikey realized with a slight frown. 'He doesn't want to be with a vampire at all.' 

"How can you distrust me before you even know me," Mikey mumbled before biting off half of a gyoza. 

"All I need to know is that you're a vampire," he retorted bitterly. 

"But not all vampires are bad," Mikey sighed. "Look, I know that a large number of them are maybe considered heartless, blood lusting beasts to you but trust me, I lose my appetite whenever anyone mentions the idea of drinking blood. I'm not a bad turtle." 

"Why should I ever trust a vampire," Leonardo asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously. 

"Because I never break my promises," Mikey said with a shrug. "And, I made a promise to myself that I will prove to you that I'm not as bad as you think I am." 

Leonardo was about to say something but his order appeared infront of him. 

"Here you are, Leonardo," Murakami said, smiling. 

"Actually, Murakami-san, I think I want this to go." 

Mr Murakami took the bowl of noodles and went to the back. 

"I really just want peace between the vampires and fysikós," Mikey sighed, looking down at his remaining gyoza. "But, it's alittle farfetched isn't it?" 

"Yeah, it is," Leonardo replied coldly. Mikey felt something stab his heart. He always hoped to find a someone who wanted peace between the two types as strongly as he did. Having to hear someone say it isn't possible so coldly... 

"But, I'm not giving up hope," Mikey said in a quiet tone. Leonardo looked at the vampire with a look of slight surprise. "I'm never, ever giving up hope..." 

"Leonardo, your meal," Mr Murakami said, handing Leonardo his doggy bag. 

"Arigato, Murakami-san," Leonardo said, quickly paying him his bill and left the shop without another word. Mikey continued eating at a slower pace. Are there any fysikós who wish for the same thing as him? He knew there were vampires who wished for it, though there was only a hand full of them. 

A vibrating in his pocket snapped him out of his thoughts. He took out his cell and answered the call. 

"Hey-llo~?" 

"Mikey, where are you?" 

"Raph? I thought you would have passed out already..." 

"... Ti?" 

"Nothing. Ready to go home yet?" 

"Yeah, ta prágmata éginan pragmatiká treló,"(things got really crazy) Raph said. "There's a huge crowd of passed out people here. I think someone spiked the drinks..." 

"Okay, tha eímai sýntoma spíti."(I'll be home soon). Mikey finished up his last gyoza, paid Mr Murakami, bid him goodnight and headed home. Leonardo still in his thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casey's house-  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/ 736x/d0/a0/29/d0a02992211e4eba509367f59a151ecf.jpg  
> Oh yeah I almost forgot, I own none of the pictures in the links, they are there to just give you an idea of how their homes look. Yeah? Cool. And yes, I'll try updating everyday or everyother day, I'll really try!☺


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Donnie!!

Jacaranda flowers and sakura petals fell to the ground like snowflakes. Mikey watched them, a scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck instead of his usual bandana. 

'Even in cold weather, the flowers bloom,' Mikey thought in wonder, watching the flower covered trees. Purple and pink blended together on the cement he stood on. 

The soft wind suddenly picked up, causing Mikey to hold his arms in hopes of keeping as warm as possible. Unlike other vampires, he prefered warmth to cold. He loved staying in the sun for as long as he could, making his skin slightly darker than how it was when he was younger. 

The winds caused the tree branches to begin swaying, causing more petals and flowers to fall onto the ground. His sky blue eyes drifted up and noticed how dark the clouds were becoming. 

"I knew I should have brought an umbrella," he said to himself. A small drop of rain fell right onto the tip of his snout. The first sign that things are gonna get wet. 

He looked around frantically for a safe, water proof shelter. 'This is a new jacket,' he thought in panic, 'And it's dry clean only!' 

It began to drizzle. He finally decided to run to some shade. Today would have been perfect save for the fact that he was wearing the jacket. It was a gift from his close friend, Jason, who was a gecko anthro and vampire but Mikey liked to call him Mondo Gecko sometimes, just because his totally awesome. 

He continued to run as the rain fell harder. He was getting soaked. He covered his eyes from any rain drops that might mistakenly make their way inside them. 

He soon realized that he was approaching someone. A fysikó. A turtle. Definatly not Leo. 

The turtle was holding an umbrella with leaf patterns all over it. Mikey continued running closer to the turtle and noticed he had a purple scarf around his neck and half his face. He wore a beige quilted parka with purple pants and purple rain boots. He held an opened book in his hands. He seemed so focused on it, he didn't notice the approaching footsteps. 

Mikey wanted to go past him, not wanting to bother him but fate disagreed. Mikey's foot slipped on a puddle of rain, making the ground approach faster and faster to his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!" 

Mikey closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen but instead heard a soft splash and felt himself being held tightly. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Mikey looked up to see coffee brown eyes, looking at him with genuine worry. Mikey blushed, their faces way too close for comfort. He quickly got out of the turtle's hold, only to slip again. Fortunatly for him, the turtle caught him again. 

"Easy there," he said. "Let me help you to your feet." The turtle did as he said, pulling Mikey up and onto his feet. 

"Thank you," Mikey said with gratitude. By the way the fysikó was looking at him, he could tell he didn't know he was a vampire, yet. He bent down and picked up his umbrella and book. He frowned, looking at the wet pages. 

"It was getting old anyway," he sighed then turned to Mikey. "You better get out of this rain. You'll catch the flu if you stay out here for too long." 

Mikey nodded. "Thanks again, Mister..?" 

"Donatello Hamato," the turtle introduced himself, with a smile. 

"Michelangelo Chelóna," Mikey said, returning the smile. Mikey turned to leave and find shelter to the still pouring rain but Donatello's voice stopped him. 

"Hey, why don't I drive you to my house until the storm clears up," he suggested. Mikey's jaw almost dropped. He'd allow him into his home just like *that*? 

"Are... Are you sure," Mikey asked, alittle unsurely. Donatello nodded. 

"Yeah, I mean, it isn't right to leave someone out in the rain," he said. "C'mon, my car's this way." 

Mikey followed him with alittle reluctance. He wasn't so sure about this. What kind of person openly lets another into their home? This felt fishy. 

But when he looked into those eyes, he saw trust and kindness. Like he really didn't want anything but what was best for others. He really did feel like he wasn't a bad guy in disguise. 

So he let that feeling overpower the suspicion. 

He felt the shower of rain stop falling on him. He looked up and found the umbrella Donatello held was sheltering him. He looked at him and saw Dontello with a soft smile on his face. 

"Thanks," Mikey said, returning the smile. Donatello nodded and they continued their walk to his car. It was a black 3000. 

"Woah, I thought they stopped making those," Mikey exclaimed in awe. 

"I'm just one of the lucky few who were fortunate enough to find one at a reasonable price," he pulled out a car key which looked alot like a credit card. He pressed onto it and the car unlocked with a faint 'beep' sound. "Quick! Get in!" 

Mikey quickly got into the passenger seat and Donatello into the driver seat. Mikey whistled lowly, examining the fine patchwork on the seats and dashboard. 

"Woah," he whispered. 

Donatello chuckled quietly before placing the card into a small slit where a key would usually go. He twisted it and the car roared to life. Donatello drove onto the main road and Mikey looked out the window. 

"I know you're a vampire." 

Mikey tensed slightly, slowly looking away from the window and facing Donatello. 

"... And, I'm fine with that." 

Mikey blinked. 'Ti eípes?' 

"You're... Fine with that," Mikey repeated shocked. Donatello's eyes were firmly on the road but he nodded. 

"Yeah." 

"Why?" 

"You don't have the same... Aura that those blood sucking vampires have. You haven't drank blood before, have you?" 

Mikey shook his head, feeling relived. 

"I guessed so. You'll just stay at my house. Once the storm clears up, I'll drive you as close to the border as I can then you'll travel the rest of the way. Deal?" 

"Deal, Donatello," Mikey agreed with a firm nod. 

"Donatello is too long and formal. You may call me Donnie," Donatello instisted. 

"Oh, alright Donnie," Mikey said with a large grin on his face. He was holding it in the moment Donnie was nice to him. 'This feels totally unreal. A fysikó who wants to help me? This is awesome!' 

As soon as that thought came into Mikey's head, a sneezed popped right out of him. His clothes felt cold and uncomfortable. He became ill faster than ordinary vampires. 

"We better get you something warm to drink," Donnie mumbled. To himself or Mikey, Mikey wasn't sure. 

24 minutes passed by before Donatello parked his car onto a free parking space near the road. 

"Here we are," Donnie said, twisting the key and effiectively turning the car off. "Better make a run for it." 

Mikey nodded. Donnie zipped out the car and began unlocking the door. The front door opened and Donnie quickly made his way inside. 

Mikey ran out the car and into the house as fast as he could. Donnie closed the front door behind him. Mikey looked around the place. 

"Nice," Mikey mumbled with a smile. The room was filled with warm colours and soft lighting. 

"Thanks," Donnie said, taking off his parka and hanging it on the coat hanger, leaving him in a white, plain tshirt. Mikey copied him, hanging his wet jacket onto a hanger, leaving him in an orange tshirt with a print of sneakers on it. 

Donnie led him to the couch and brought him a blanket to wrap around himself. 

"Would you like coffee, tea, hot chocolate..?" 

"Hot chocolate, please," Mikey answered, snuggling himself inside the blanket. Donnie nodded and walked into the kitchen. Mikey couldn't believe this. He never imagined himself inside a fysikó's house or being cared for by one. Another smile made its way onto his face. 

"Here." 

"Thanks." 

Mikey took the white mug of hot chocolate. He took a sip and moaned in delight. "This is perfect!" 

"Thanks," Donnie said, smiling. He took a seat beside Mikey. 

"Do you live alone," Mikey asked before taking another sip. 

"No," Donnie answered, "I live with my brother and father." 

"What a concidence," Mikey said, smiling, "Me too!" 

Donnie chuckled. 

"Are they out?" 

"Yeah, but Leo will be home soon." 

"Leo?" 

"Yeah, my brother. He and my father ran a dojo. Their black belts." 

"Katapliktikós!" 

"Huh?" 

"Sorry, it's just... my home language is Greek and sometimes I just speak it without even knowing. So are you one, too?" 

"Yeah, but I'm not really as intrested in karate as them. I'm a doctor." 

Mikey took a sip of his hot chocolate, "Cool. So today's your day off?" 

Donnie nodded, "Of very few a year." 

"I'm still in high school," Mikey said, "I'm 17. I have soooo many ideas on what I want to become but... There's one main thing I really want. I want to find a way to make peace between the vampires and fysikós. That's all me and my mom ever wanted." 

"Hmmm," Donnie hummed before taking another sip of coffee. "Not all vampires are like you, Mikey." 

"I know," Mikey sighed. 

"Peace is something that has a... Ummm... 2.374% chance of actually happening." 

"I know..." 

"But," Donnie looked into Mikey's eyes, with a look of hope, "I'm willing to bet on those chances." 

Mikey blinked, registering those few words. Before an almost face splitting smile spread on his face. 

"You know," Mikey said, "You just made my day!" 

Donnie chuckled. The two continued in a lively conversation, asking each other questions about the others life, laughing and reminscining about their pasts. 

"... And then, and then Raph couldn't sleep for a week afraid that a winy, bity coackroach would eat him for lunch! It was hilarious!" Mikey burst into a fit of laughter, the medic turtle following after. 

"Okay, okay," Donnie said, composing himself. He stood up and took their mugs, "I'll be right back. Let me just put these into the sink to wash later." 

"Kay, dude," Mikey said. "Go ahead." 

Donnie took both their mugs and walked out the livingroom. Mikey looked behind him, looking at the multiple pictures on the wall. One was of Donatello, a younger looking Donatello. Another was of a tall brown, black and white rat who wore a maroon coloured robe. Another was of another turtle. A turtle who looked alot like... 

"Leonardo?!" 

"Is something wrong, Mikey," Donnie asked, walking back into the room. 

"No, it's just," Mikey pointed to the picture, "Is that your brother?" 

"Yeah," Donnie answered, looking at Mikey quizzically. "Do you know him or something..?" 

"We met a couple of times," the vampire turtle said then frowned, "None of those times the exact definanition of pleasant..." 

Donnie sighed, sliding back into his seat. "I bet they weren't. Sorry, Leo doesn't trust any vampires." 

"I could tell," Mikey mumbled. That Leo looked nothing like the Leo that looks at him. He was smiling and his eyes looked like they were sparkling, like real ocean water. 

"Hey," Donnie placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Leo will come around some day." 

"Yeah..." 

"Hey look, the storm's cleared up! So now you can go home. But... It is pretty early isn't it?" 

Mikey looked out the window. Yes, the storm had ended but it was too bright and probably hot, too, to go walking around without a parasol.

"Why not just stay here till it's sunset," Donnie suggested with a small shrug. Mikey smiled. 

"Thanks! So... Do you have a tv in this house or do you just read to have fun?" 

"Yeah, we have one." Donnie pushed his palm on a part of the coffee table and a flat screen tv emarged from the wall infront of them. "We just keep it hidden."

"Awesome," Mikey exclaimed. "Remote me!" 

Donnie chuckled and handed Mikey a white remote. Mikey instantly hit the power button. The tv made a soft xylophone tune before it turned on. 

Hours passed and the two watched, sharing comments and ideas on how the episode or even movie they watched could become much better. Sunset rolled round and Donnie drove him as close to the boarder as he could.

"Take care, Mikey," Donnie said waving. Mikey waved back with a huge smile. 

"See ya on the flip side, Donnie," Mikey said, "And thanks again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamato house-  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/ 236x/9a/c9/0f/9ac90f3d7079a61c591f9e85ef3c4b33.jpg  
> Hamato livingroom-  
> http://www.barleywik.com/g/ 2015/08/soft-yellow-paint-wall-color-white-ceiling-cozy-living-room-ideas-with-l-shaped-orange-sofa-brown-wood-table-on-orange-laminate-wood-floor-also-wall-mount-small-picture-frame-at-inspiring-living-room.jpg  
> Ok so I took the looks and characters from the 2012 version and personalities from both the 2012 and 2007 versions, just for any curious people out there!


	5. Chapter 5

"Kaliméra, mamá," Mikey whispered, placing his hand onto his mother's tombstone. "Pós eísai? Me koitáte eména tóra? Niótho san na eínai ... Elpízo na eínai." 

He stroked the smooth, rectangular shaped tombstone. Her name was written in a beautiful handwriting which could only rival her own. 

'Delphina Jacynth Giannopoulos Chelóna.' 

"An me parakolouthoún, to opoío eímai vévaios óti tha eínai, tha eíchate dei Leonardo. Den xéro giatí, allá niótho apofasisméni na ton párei gia na pistévoume óti boreí na eínai  
oraío. Ómos, eíche mia aimatirí triantáfyllo kai ... Loipón, xérete ti symvaínei. Dikaíoma?" 

Mikey chuckled softly. "Ópos pánta, akóma leípeis kai s 'agapó. Chreiázomai tin kathodígisí sas tóra. Thélo na po,  
tha ítan megáli me to fysikó. Meriká apó aftá pragmatiká agapoúse sas! Makári na boroúsa na eímai étsi, pára polý, mia méra..." 

He stood up and dusted off any dirt or sand on his jeans, "Loipón, antío mamá..." 

Walking out of the cemetry, a tear ran down his cheek. The pain never disappeared, just lessened. He took out his phone, checking any messeges he might have gotten. 

'Hey, Mikester, how u doin, compadre?' 

Jason. Mikey smiled and typed back a reply. 

'Gud, gud... U?' 

Shoving his phone back into its pocket, he continued his walk home. His phone buzzed. 

'I'm feelin awesome! Hey, wanna come over and jus do somethin?' 

'Yeah, sure!' 

Mikey grinned. Hanging out with Jason was always fun. Jason was his best friend. They met when he was skate boarding and Casey was skating. They were having a bro's day and pumped into Jason and they were friends ever since. 

Changing his route, he began walking to Jason's house. As he walking down the familiar sidewalk, across the road was a group of boys. All of them probably between the ages of 9 and 12.

"Guys, guess what," a human boy with dark hair whispered loudly. "Last night, my brother came home and he smelt like fysikó's blood." 

"What," a raccoon anthro gasped. "Den nomízo óti o Alan pragmatiká..?" (You don't think Alan really..?) 

The dark haired boy nodded, grinning. "Eímai apólyta nomízo óti ípie to aíma kápoiou átychos fysikó tou!" (I totally think he drank some unlucky fysikó's blood!) 

Mikey stopped walking. Did he just sound... Proud? 

The chipmunk scrunched up his face in disgust. "Ugh! That sounds disgusting! I mean, it is blood and blood is just... Argh..." 

The blonde haired boy patted the chipmunk's arm. "Hey, I mean... My dad says it's like drinking the best milkshake ever!" 

'What are these kids learning nowadays,' Mikey thought, frowning. At this rate, the blood sucking vampire population will only increase and the fysikós population will... 

He continued walking, not wanting to hear anymore of what they were talking about. Once he saw the red bricked, black roofed house, he smiled. 

On the lawn was Jason. He was laying on the grass, a straw hat on his face and his hands on his stomach. Mikey crouched beside him. 

"I know you're there, dude," Jason mumbled, "So don't even try scarying me." 

"Me? Scare you," Mikey said with feigned hurt. "How can you assume such a thing of me?" 

Jason lifted up the hat enough for him to see Mikey. He smirked. "What's happening?" 

Mikey shrugged and returned the question, "What's happening?" 

Jason sighed, placing the hat onto the grass. "Tis zoís symvaínei, o ánthropos." (Life's happening, man.) 

Mikey nodded and lay down beside him. "Yeah, it happens." 

"So, what you been up to?" 

"Oh, you know, just playing video games, eating pizza... Being awesome." 

"Cowabunga to that," Jason said, fistpumping Mikey. 

"You know it, Mondo Gecko. Booyakasha," Mikey said grinning. Mikey looked into the cloud filled sky. 

"So, how was Case's party," Mondo asked. 

"Well, the punch was spiked... I think that explains itself, dude," Mikey laughed. 

"Ti? Mípos eseís í Raph ktypísei éna korítsi," Mondo Gecko said then laughed. 

"What? No!" Mikey shook his head violently. "I told you, bro, I don't wanna date anyone, yet. Just wanna live life without any girl trouble for as long as possible." 

Jason nodded. "I totally get you there. I'm my own man right now." 

"Hey, let's go play some Tekken to celebrate," Mikey said. 

"Yeah, let's do it," Jason said, fist pumping the air before (grossly) licking his eyes to moisten them. 

"Still alittle jealous about that," Mikey mumbled. Both of them got up and into the house. 

20 minutes later... 

"Jin Kazama wins!" 

"Oh, come on," Jason groaned. 

"Awww yeah," Mikey cheered before stuffing a handful of Doritos into his mouth. 

"Another round," Jason demanded, softly elbowing Mikey's forearm. 

"My fingers are going numb, dude," Mikey said, placing the game controller he held onto the floor. Mikey's phone buzzed. 

"It's from your dad," Mondo said, reading the screen. Mikey raised an eye ridge and picked his phone up. 

'Hey, the meeting's being stretched abit. I might be coming back a couple of days later. Take care of your brother!' 

Mikey grinned. 

'Yeah! Trust me, i'll keep him in line' 

Mikey placed his phone back onto the floor. 

"C'mon, let's eat something crazy," Mikey said jumping off the bed. 

"Yeah," Mondo cheered. The two skateboarding anthros went into the kitchen. Almost immediatly, Mikey began rummaging through the cabinets and fridge. "Woah, dude, my mom'll kill me if she sees this..." 

"Naaaaah," Mikey said, waving his hand dismissevly, "Mou gnorízei arketá kalá óste na xéro óti eímai polý peinasménos erpetó." (She knows me well enough to know I am a very hungry reptile.) He patted his stomach to emphasize his point. Jason let out a '-tt-'. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jason said. The two began making random snacks like peanut butter on apple slices, tomato sauce on croissants (yeah, you read right) and other weird snacks. 

Yep, just another day hanging out with Mondo Gecko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Yay! Merry Christmas one and all!  
> Jason's house-  
> http://us.123rf.com/450wm/ lindasj2/lindasj20911/lindasj2091100009/6511114-one-story-new-stone-and-brick-residential-home.jpg  
> Jason's room-  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/ 736x/50/98/d1/5098d122f2db7b9606265cf9753ed834.jpg  
> Jason's kitchen-  
> http://cabinetsdirectusa.com/ wp-content/uploads/steel-grey-themed-Kitchen.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know but hey! It is still a chapter, right?

'Doctor Donatello Hamato' 

Read the golden, flat, rectangular shaped plate. 

"Ahhh... So this is where he works." 

Mikey examined the homey looking clinic. He had been walking around Donatello's home town, curious. The place caught his attention when the name 'Donatello' caught his eyes. 

The door suddenly opened and a woman probably in her mid 30s came out, smiling. 

"Thank you again, Dr. Hamato," she said with a wave and a laughing smile. 

"Promise me you won't over exert yourself, Mrs. Gevalds," he heard Donnie say. 

The lady, Mrs. Gevalds apperantly, laughed, "You better tell that to my husband. He has his ways to get me working over time. If you know what I mean..." she winked mischievously before walking down the pathway. 

Mikey decided he didn't want to know what she meant. 

He wanted to say a quick 'hey' to Donnie but since he was working, he'd just have to leave and continue his little tour. Turning around, he mistakenly pumped into someone. 

"Sorry," he said quickly. He looked up and, guess what? 

It was Leonardo! 

Goodie! 

Leonardo's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" 

Mikey stared at his ocean blue eyes. They actually were a nice shade of blue. Maybe if he wasn't mad, they'd be calming. Quickly breaking his gaze once he noticed he had been staring, he stared at his shoes. Huh, they seem really intresting right now. 

"Well, I was just travelling around and... I just found this place," Mikey explained, nervously playing with the star charm on his parasol. 

He could literally feel Leonardo stare at him, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. That is, until the door automatically opened. 

"Oh, Leo, you're here- Mikey?" 

Mikey looked up and saw Donnie wearing a lab coat and name tag and stethoscope... The whole doctor thing. 

Mikey grinned. "Hey Donnie! Is this where you work?" 

Donnie nodded, "Yeah, want a tour of the place? I'm on my lunch break." 

Leonardo looked between the two in obvious surprise. "Donnie his a-" 

"Do you really think I hadn't noticed," Donnie asked, raising an eyeridge. "His not a bad turtle, really." 

Leonardo's eyes narrowed considerably and Mikey found himself unconsciously shuffling closer to Donnie. 

"C'mon," Donnie said, his hand holding Mikey's shoulder softly before leading him inside. Mikey looked over his shoulder and saw a very disapproving Leonardo glaring right at him. Quickly looking back forward, he looked around his new surrondings. 

The room was a comfortable cool tempreture. The walls were painted a nice yellow with a beautiful ivy painting stretching onto every wall and the carpet was a beige colour. A couple of patients sat waiting for their turn. A calico cat anthro sat next to her probable son, a black haired kitten who sat swinging his feet impatiently. Another patient was a teenager, wearing a hoody that covered most of his form. 

"This is obviously the waiting room," Donnie said. Mikey walked around the room but gasped when a certain book caught his attention. 

"No way," he almost squeeled, "I've been looking for this issue for so long!" Donnie peeked over his shoulder. 

"Red Robin," Donnie asked, raising an eyeridge. Mikey nodded excitedly. 

"Can I keep it," he asked, slipping in a bit of his puppy dog eyes onto his face. They always worked on Raph. 

"Sure, if you really want it," Donnie said, tilting his head alittle to the side. Mikey grinned impossibly wide before giving him a literal two second hug. 

"Thank you," Mikey said. He then cleared his throat, "Alright, on with the tour!" 

Donnie chuckled but continued with the tour none the less. He was shown the kid's waiting area, the place where the receptionist worked, the doctor's offices and even the secret doctor's lounge. 

"That was surprisingly fun," Mikey suddenly stated, his mouthful of brownie. 

"Swallow your food before you talk," Donnie said, "Talking with your mouthful is just gross." 

Mikey opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, giving Donnie a ful view of his chewed up brownie. 

"Mikey," Donnie warned, looking away. 

"Okay, okay," Mikey rolled his eyes before swallowing. 

"I just wanna say sorry in case Leo did anything rude to you before," Donnie said, side glancing at Mikey. 

Mikey waved a dismissive hand towards him, "It's alright, dude. I know he just doesn't trust me... Yet." 

Donnie raised an eyeridge at him. "Yet? You're gonna try making Leo your friend? If you hadn't noticed, he isn't too keen of vampires." 

"Duh, I noticed," Mikey said. "I just want to prove to him not every single vampire out there is as bad as he thinks." 

"I can assure about one thing, it won't be easy." 

"I know, I know but I'm certain I can get him to change his mind on me. I'm pretty certain of that." 

"You sound pretty confident so I guess I'm confident in your abilities, too." 

Mikey grinned. The retreating form of a familiar turtle not escaping his notice. Leo heard so he better be ready! 

5 minutes later... 

"Here." 

Mikey starred at the white piece of card in the doctor's hand. 

"Huh," he took the card and examined it. Numbers. Phone numbers. 

"Call me if you need my help or just to talk," Donnie smiled. "I'm, almost, always available." 

Mikey laughed happily. "Thanks, Donnie." 

"No problem," Donnie said then looked at his watch. "My break will be over soon. See you later, Mike." 

Mikey shoved the card into his pocket before waving to him. Donnie waved once before going back into the clinic. Mikey sighed happily before opening his parasol, hanging it over his head and walking home. 

Maybe that's enough exploring for today.


	7. NOT A NEW CHAPTER!!

Hey all you wonderful ppls! As you have already read, this is not a new chapter. I wanted to ask you all who's POV should I use in the next chapter? Mikey (like usual), Donnie, Raph or Leo? The choice is up to you all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the votes are in so Leo'll be the star and you'll be able to see a hint of the true reason Leo distrusts vampires so much. But he's starting to crack alittle bit, though ;). Mikey's just that awesome.

"Leo, Mikey really isn't as bad as you think." 

My hold on the steering wheel tightened. 

"He's a vampire, Donnie." 

"Just because he's a vampire, doesn't mean he's a bad turtle." 

How can he be so naive? 

"Vampires are masters of deception. You know it just as well as I do." 

"I know, Leo, but he's different. I can just tell. I know you haven't had the best experience with vampires in the past but you have to trust me on this." 

I didn't reply. Why is he allowing that vampire to misguide him? Donnie's alot smarter than that. How can he think vampires can be friendly? They're blood craving monsters. They shouldn't even be allowed to roam Earth! 

"You already know he's not gonna give up till you trust him, right," he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

"I don't care," I said. There was a silence between us. How could he? He knew what I've been through with those... Those... 

*"Leo, you know how much you mean to me, right?" 

"Of course, I do. You're differen't from the rest of them; you're special." 

"So are you, Leo. So are you..."* 

"-eo. Leo!" 

"Huh," I glance over at him. 

"The light went green awhile ago, you better start driving again before that lady behind us uses her overly manicured razor claws to maul us alive," he laughed. I looked up into the rear view mirror and saw some human lady with one hand on the steering wheel and the other was holding her cell. 

Wow, those nails look like they belong on an eagle. I laughed alitte. 

"Yeah, I better." 

I continued driving and it was relatively quiet until I heard a soft piano tune. Donnie pulled his cell out of his pocket and tapped the screen. 

"April's wants to come over later," he said. "Is that alright?" 

"Yeah, sure," I reply. Donnid obviously had a crush on her. Key word: had. He figured out that they'd be better off as friends awhile ago. 

When we made it home, Donnie said he had work to finish up. Having nothing better to do, I decided to make myself some lunch. 

Unfortunatly, the fridge was empty. 

So, I had to get back into the car, buy some grocerries at the supermarket. As I was making my way back to my car, holding 3 carrier bags, when I heard a scream coming from an alley. I quickly put my carrier bags down and ran to the source. 

"Alright, lady, give us the purse and no one gets hurt." 

Purple dragons. Some group of low life criminals who pick on the weak and helpless. Oh, and have waaaay too many tattoos for my taste. 

Three of them where ganging up on a young female sloth. She looked like she was about to faint. She was clutching her purse like it was her lifeline, too. 

"Hey," I yelled, getting their attention. "Leave her alone." 

"Pff, or what," the biggest one said. I growled quietly. I always hated people who hurt others just to pleasure themselves. They make me feel sick in the stomach. 

"Look, you if you don't let her go, I'll be forced to hurt you," I warned them. They all laughed loudly. Fools. 

"And what are you gonna do- ahhhh!" 

I flipped him over and onto his back. Maybe abit too harshly because he gasped for air. 

"Get him," the shortest one ordered. It was easy handling them at first. The lady managed to escape, too, but it started getting tiring when they began attacking all together and with pipes. It was hard to dodge punches, kicks and swings from the pipes from three people all at once. 

"Yo, creeps," I heard someone yell. I looked behind me and found... 

... Oh you have got to be kidding! 

"Look, fellas, a kid," the leanest one pointed out. 

"I am not a kid," he yelled. It seriously feels like he's following me. Why can't he just leave me alone! "Here, let me show ya!" 

He ran up to the dragon so fast, I think I felt a slight breeze from it. Before the dragon could even process him being in front of him, he got a strong left hook to the jaw, sending him to the ground. I felt myself staring at him as he fought of the rest of them by himself, with ease! 

"That'll teach you, chumps," he said to the pile of unconcious criminals. He walked over to me, a small smile on his lips. "You okay, Leonardo? They didn't pull any tricks on you, did they?" 

"Why did you help me," I asked. His eyes seemed to glisten in the low light of the ally. They actually looked really blue, like the sky on a cloud less day. 

"You needed help dude," he said, grinning. "Plus, I'd happily beat the snot out of any low life thugs out there who hurt innocent people." Suddenly, his smile dropped and he looked serious. "You know I'm not gonna give up on you, right? You heard me speak to Donnie, I'm sure of that. You have to give me a chance, Leonardo. You can't just go assuming that I'll be a terrible monster before you even know I'm a fan of DC or Marvel. Or both." 

No, his just trying to trick you. Just like... 

"Thanks for saving me but I have to leave," I say before turning around but felt a small tug of my sleeve stop me. 

"Trust me on that," Michelangelo said softly before letting go. I immediatly walk out of the alley, find my carrier bags and drive home. He really isn't gonna give up. I can't trust him. 

I can't trust another of their type.

Not again... 

*"Stay with me forever?"

"Of course, Leo. I'll never leave you." 

"I'll never leave you either, Karai."*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to you all!!! Yay! Hope 2016'll bring you lots of joy and happiness and fulfilment!!


	9. Alitte history lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, this is all from my imagination, a very strange land indeed...

Hey everyone reading this now! It's me, KN. So, this story seems alittle bit set in present time, correct? 

But, like in the tags, this is a future fic! Let me explain alittle first... 

In chapter 2, Mikey phone read '7015' right? So this fic is set 5000 years into the future. 

In the years 2303, 2334 and 2356 there were three world wars; world war 5, 6 and 7. During those world wars, people began expirimenting. They spliced human and animal dna to make strong and powerful fighters just for war resulting in the creation of many, many anthros. 

The world basically fell apart (figuratively) resulting in a world wide apocalypse which lasted almost three centuries. In 2620, a new government took over earth, managing to bring peace back to it's people. Of course, many technologies were lost. So all human beings and anthros had to basically start over; regaining lost knowledge and expanding it further. 

For years, everything seemed perfect, until The Collision. 

In 2882, astronomers discovered that the earth was slowly being pulled from it's place in the solar system. In 2901, they also discovered what looked like a large meter heading straight for earth! 

Not sure of it's collision date, all they could do was wait for the inevitable. 

In 3021, the two planets collided, taking a good quater of earth. The 'meteor' landed right in the Pacific ocean, squashing islands in the ocean and coastal countries around the pacific, including New Zealand, almost half of Australia, half of North America, New Guinea, part of Indonesia and many other, resulting in the deaths of many. 

Curious, fysikós made their way onto the 'meteor'. The air felt denser than that of Earth and it smelled lightly of wet iron or in other words, blood. 

(Remember, the water there is kinda like human blood lite)

They were suprised to find natives. They had pale skin, red, intimidating eyes, and sharp fangs. 

'Vampires,' the humans instantly thought. 

Though, they had made tales about them, they never thought they were real! 

The vampire and humans, however, soon got along. They began sharing resources and land with each other. It looked like things might look up. 

But that's when things went downhill. 

In 4300, a psychotic anthro vampire had escaped an asylum on Skoteiní Gi and entered Earth. There, he hid from any authorities but soon became almost starved. Both hungry and crazy, he kidnapped a defenseless fysikó child and killed it. 

He was about to cook it but stopped once he smelled it's blood. He licked it and immeditaly loved it. Since then, children and occasionally adult fysikós have been reported missing, not knowing he had managed to free some of his fellow prisoners. 

The phsyco vampires began drinking people up, some of them by using their amazing deception skills to lure the fysikós in by themselves unknowingly, some by plain force, kidnapping fysikós and drinking them dry later. The number of vampires drinking human blood began to raise slowly over the years until they were finally caught. 

Now, any vampire who wished to come to Earth had to have a special 'pass'. The pass would confirm fysikós that the vampire never has or will drink fysikó blood but fysikós rarely if not never visited Skoteiní Gi, in fear of getting killed. 

But that didn't completely stop the vampires at all. 

So, there we have it! This is all in a sort of Earth pov. I can do a Skoteiní Gi pov if you guys want but... Yeah, I hope that cleared up some stuff up! Love you xo!


	10. Alitte history lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, this is all from my imagination, a very strange land indeed...

Hey everyone reading this now! It's me, KN. So, this story seems alittle bit set in present time, correct? 

But, like in the tags, this is a future fic! Let me explain alittle first... 

In chapter 2, Mikey phone read '7015' right? So this fic is set 5000 years into the future. 

In the years 2303, 2334 and 2356 there were three world wars; world war 5, 6 and 7. During those world wars, people began expirimenting. They spliced human and animal dna to make strong and powerful fighters just for war resulting in the creation of many, many anthros. 

The world basically fell apart (figuratively) resulting in a world wide apocalypse which lasted almost three centuries. In 2620, a new government took over earth, managing to bring peace back to it's people. Of course, many technologies were lost. So all human beings and anthros had to basically start over; regaining lost knowledge and expanding it further. 

For years, everything seemed perfect, until The Collision. 

In 2882, astronomers discovered that the earth was slowly being pulled from it's place in the solar system. In 2901, they also discovered what looked like a large meter heading straight for earth! 

Not sure of it's collision date, all they could do was wait for the inevitable. 

In 3021, the two planets collided, taking a good quater of earth. The 'meteor' landed right in the Pacific ocean, squashing islands in the ocean and coastal countries around the pacific, including New Zealand, almost half of Australia, half of North America, New Guinea, part of Indonesia and many other, resulting in the deaths of many. 

Curious, fysikós made their way onto the 'meteor'. The air felt denser than that of Earth and it smelled lightly of wet iron or in other words, blood. 

(Remember, the water there is kinda like human blood lite)

They were suprised to find natives. They had pale skin, red, intimidating eyes, and sharp fangs. 

'Vampires,' the humans instantly thought. 

Though, they had made tales about them, they never thought they were real! 

The vampire and humans, however, soon got along. They began sharing resources and land with each other. It looked like things might look up. 

But that's when things went downhill. 

In 4300, a psychotic anthro vampire had escaped an asylum on Skoteiní Gi and entered Earth. There, he hid from any authorities but soon became almost starved. Both hungry and crazy, he kidnapped a defenseless fysikó child and killed it. 

He was about to cook it but stopped once he smelled it's blood. He licked it and immeditaly loved it. Since then, children and occasionally adult fysikós have been reported missing, not knowing he had managed to free some of his fellow prisoners. 

The phsyco vampires began drinking people up, some of them by using their amazing deception skills to lure the fysikós in by themselves unknowingly, some by plain force, kidnapping fysikós and drinking them dry later. The number of vampires drinking human blood began to raise slowly over the years until they were finally caught. 

Now, any vampire who wished to come to Earth had to have a special 'pass'. The pass would confirm fysikós that the vampire never has or will drink fysikó blood but fysikós rarely if not never visited Skoteiní Gi, in fear of getting killed. 

But that didn't completely stop the vampires at all. 

So, there we have it! This is all in a sort of Earth pov. I can do a Skoteiní Gi pov if you guys want but... Yeah, I hope that cleared up some stuff up! Love you xo!


	11. I'm sorry, I just can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Hey... Yea, it's me. I'm going to be honest, I've lost all intrest in my tmnt fanfic and almost all intrest in tmnt writing as well. The spark's gone, I guess... I know, i know I'm being a quiter but my brain is literally just out of ideas for future chapters so all my tmnt stories (except one shots) are for adoption if anyone wants. Just ask and its yours  
Sorry again  
kunoichineko

**Author's Note:**

> Son- yiós  
> Little Brother- mikrós aderfós  
> child- paidí  
> Papa- Bampás  
> Yes- Naí  
> Thanks- efcharistó  
> Father- patéra  
> Mother- mitéra  
> Mama- mamá  
> Just a few translations to some words. How was it? Good? Bad? Needs to be improved? TELL MEH!!


End file.
